


Sammy Came Home

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, Pining, Song fic, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: A look into how Dean feels the moment Sam leaves for schoolHeavily inspired by "Baby Came Home" by The Neighborhood





	Sammy Came Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorting through my music and I found an old favorite. "Baby Came Home" by The Neighborhood. I listened to it again and discovered a great need to write this. Some of the lyrics are in the fic

Sammy came home today. He had been away for a few days. He took off after the latest blow up with Dad. It was so good to see him. Even though he was pent up with teenage anger and rebellion. I had been worried. Seeing Sam walk into the motel room where we were staying was like a breath of fresh air.

Dad was gone to a bar. It was probably better that way. No more arguments. It would be easier to soothe Sam that way. Make things better. Make things whole again. I reached for him as he made a b-line for the bed we were sharing. He didn’t spare a glance to the one Dad had been sleeping in.

I reached for him. He shrank away from me, told me to stay away. It hurt like a gunshot wound to the heart. Why would he say that? Why wouldn’t he want me to touch him and comfort him? I had been comforting him his whole life. I had been touching him for four years. We had slept together, limbs entwined, moans of pleasure and now he was pulling away.

That’s when he states that he is leaving. That he needs time to explore himself, follow his dreams. I thought that we would do that together. Take off and find ourselves without Dad. I tell him that. Tell him that I wanted to learn him. 

He looks me dead in the eye then, and told me that I can’t love him anymore

So Sammy packed up all he had. Told me that he was off to Stanford and promised he would never be back. He left with a goodbye, barely meeting my eyes and disappeared into the night. He left me alone. Alone and without the love we had cultivated. The skin that I had spent a lifetime learning.

The room felt colder when he was gone. The tiles beneath my feet feeling like ice. I felt bereft. Like Sam was the sun and it was suddenly eclipsed. Or burnt out. I don’t know how long I stood there. I felt like I was turning to rust.

He left with everything I had. He carried it away with him in his chest. But he wanted something else. He wanted school and the apple pie life. He didn’t want hunting and the Impala and Dad… He didn’t want me. I guess I was never enough.

Thinking about it, He had been gone before he left. He had been there physically but every other part of him had been gone all the time. He was only really there with me at night while i whispered to him in the dark.

I wondered though. That if anyone who met him would know that he was mine.


End file.
